


Propunk does The Apprentice

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Sarah settle down to watch the proclones favourite TV show. How badly can they get on each others nerves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propunk does The Apprentice

“Sarah, you’re going to miss the beginning. Again”

Rachel rolled her eyes as the opening credits of The Apprentice ran. The British version of course. None of that useless American remake twaddle.

Sarah stood in front of the fridge hunting for snacks. What would have been an impossible task were if not for the chocolate digestives she had stashed behind the gross looking acai berries. Rachel and her superfoods.

Finally swaying across to the couch she bounced down next to Rachel and leaned on the arm of the chair. Rachel tensed next to her, hating the way Sarah just slouched around on her sofa. She had no appreciation for the Italian leather.

“You missed it”

Rachel didn’t look away from the screen.

“I missed the first 4 minutes where they show what happened last week. Which I know because this time last week guess where I was? Here.”

She ripped open the packet of biscuits with her teeth, settling in, she chewed on a cookie. Careful not to get crumbs on the couch, her life wasn’t worth it. Sarah secretly loved watching The Apprentice with Rachel. It was just so typically her. She commented all the way through about how useless the candidates were and kept giving Sarah alternate strategies.

“You must understand they’re fools. They don’t deserve the chance to work with Lord Sugar. I’ve had dinner with him, just so you know”

Rachel and her name dropping. She was such an adorable corporate monster. Something about seeing her so involved in what she would brush off as trivial TV show brought out a softer edge to her. Sarah rarely saw it.

Shifting her weight Sarah tucked her feet up under herself but was scolded like a child before she even sat back down.

“Feet off the couch.”

She rolled her eyes. This place was like a show home. Although the longer Sarah was in Rachel’s life the more homely the place was becoming. Odd socks left here and there. Empty milk cartoons left in the fridge. It was what Rachel assumed living with a college student was like.

Sarah audibly sighed but had a better idea, she swung her legs around and brought them to rest in Rachel’s lap. It startled the business woman. Such a bold move but instead of swatting them away Rachel placed her perfectly manicured nails down onto Sarah’s shins. It surprised them both actually, mainly because it felt natural. Comfortable almost. Sarah looked away from the screen and down to the hands on her legs, why was she so ok with this? Not just this, but playing happy families with Rachel on the whole. Christ if Felix could see them now.

“You see the flaws are in their egos. They don’t need to climb over each other to win. They need to forget about the others and prove their own worth. Detachment. They need the ability to look beyond themselves and in at the task from an alternate perspective”

Sarah broke another biscuit in half and put it in her mouth. Yeah because Rachel was so humble. No ego at all that one.

“And before you let any egotistical related remarks escape that mouth of yours, I have proven my worth as a business leader. A little ego is allowed in such cases”

They watched on, Sarah biting her nails and wiggling around in an unsettled manner. She never could keep still. They had barely noticed Rachel’s fingers toying with the rips in Sarah’s jeans.

“Nah, Make the others look like amateurs. Hustlers gotta hustle, Rachel. There’s nothing wrong with being a snake if it gets the money in your pocket”

“I’m sure you were quite the entrepreneur of the streets.”

She shot Sarah a sideways glance.

“I could have emptied your bank account before you even got the chance to say…”

Sarah gave a perfect - albeit more snotty - impersonation of Rachel’s voice.

“My name is Rachel Duncan and we are going to come to terms”

“I don’t contest”

Sarah caught the smile on Rachel’s face as they thought back to the first meeting. She was on such a power trip revealing herself like that. The memory of her clones bewildered expression etched into her memory.

On the screen the wannabes were being ripped apart by the man who had more money than God. Seriously he must write his one-liners down before they get back in the board-room. Even Rachel wanted to take notes.

“This is it, Sarah. Watch. Are you watching?”

Sarah pressed her lips together as she repressed the smile for overexcited Rachel.

“Yes, love. I’m watching”

Love? Where the hell did that come from. She’d play it off as a British thing if it was ever mentioned. Though they’d probably both just ignore it. Ignore it to each other that is, Rachel would play it over in her mind, over analyzing to the end of time.

“You’re fired”

Sarah burst out laughing as Rachel said the iconic tag line in perfect unison with Alan Sugar. Rachel even had the good sense to blush.

“Do shut up.”

She let a small smile break the surface.

“You’re such a nerd”

Sarah stretched and stood up, her back cracking with satisfaction.

“You’re missing the trailer for next week!”

Another matching eye-roll.

“Rachel. We don’t need to watch the first or the last 4 minutes. We’ll see it all next week”

“I don’t believe I gave you an invitation for next week?”

She too stood up a hairs breath from Sarah. They were the same height without the killer heels. Sarah took the liberty of helping herself to a kiss.

“Yeah bloody right. I’ll see you then”

She found her shoes and tugged them on, scrunching the laces into the sides as oppose to tying them.

“Until next time, Sarah.”


End file.
